


“I’ll Always Love You”

by Sonderby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This started as a joke but here we go, i am intrigued by the idea of Harry doing Broadway, with a lot of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonderby/pseuds/Sonderby
Summary: The war had ended very abruptly when Voldemort had disappeared. The death eaters were fought back easily without their leader and within seven years everything was normal for the majority of the wizarding world.Harry leaves the idea of magic behind him and chases his true passion, theatre. He finds love along the way.
Relationships: Harry Potter/James Corden, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	“I’ll Always Love You”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.

The war had ended very abruptly when Voldemort had disappeared. The death eaters were fought back easily without their leader and within seven years everything was normal for the majority of the wizarding world. 

Harry Potter, at the tender age of seventeen, had decided that magic wasn’t for him and after graduating promptly decided to start doing theatre. A few well placed hexes and compulsions made it so he was fairly successful and, when he was 24, made his Broadway debut as a member of the ensemble in ‘The History Boys’. 

During rehearsals, he caught the eye of a far more successful actor, James Corden. On their final night Harry never made it back to his apartment. Harry and James were a couple adored by the public, having reporters constantly asking them the most intimate details of their relationship. They were so clearly in love, one reporter once joked that if Harry killed his entire family James would still love him. 

It was one night where Harry was late home, James was very quiet and withdrawn. Harry put his coat on the hanger and sat at the other side of the loveseat he was on.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked tentatively, placing a hand on James’s cheek and looking into his eyes.   
James sniffed and looked down again.   
“I’ve been lying to you...” he whispered, “I have to tell you but I’m scared you’ll stop loving me if I tell you...”  
Harry took his face into his hands and looked at him with deep love in his eyes.   
“James Kimberly Corden, you could’ve blown up two orphanages and I’d never stop loving you, you know you can tell me anything.”

James took a deep breath and took a stick out of his pocket. He waved it to reveal a dreadfully familiar snake-like face.   
“I’m Voldemort.”   
Harry stared.   
Then he shrugged.   
“Can I really judge?” He said simply and kissed the lipless face before him.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke. 
> 
> Would you guys be interested in a slightly less cracky but still cracky sequel where Ron and Hermione find their long lost friend doing theatre and dating James Corden?


End file.
